During the deposition of the PZT capacitor dielectric layer of a ferroelectric capacitor, PbO is deposited on the walls of the deposition chamber. Thereafter, the PbO deposits will dislodge from the deposition chamber walls and settle onto any semiconductor wafer contained in the chamber. This deposition of PbO on the wafer causes the PZT layer to have haze (roughness). The haze is undesirable and degrades the properties of the ferroelectric capacitor. This invention concerns the fabrication of a lead rich PZT semiconductor wafer layer that is haze free.